


Take it Slow

by misty_treasure



Series: Shenanigans of two Idiots [1]
Category: TOO | Ten Oriented Orchestra (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, jerome just wants to sleep, jeyou wants to eat cereal, just two dumbasses, theyre just cute, yall already know i stole the title from one of their songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misty_treasure/pseuds/misty_treasure
Summary: When Jerome gets waken up by the heaviest sleeper he knows, he's not that happy.
Relationships: Kim Jeyou | J.You/Oh Sungmin | Jerome
Series: Shenanigans of two Idiots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927552
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Take it Slow

Jeyou is a heavy sleeper. He's the last one to get up every morning. Even then, he's the grumpiest, crankiest, sleepiest bastard. So when Jerome is awakened by the other, he groans. 

"Why are you in my room, get out hyung" he says as he rolls over and shoves his face into his pillow. His soft, soft pillow he could've still been sleeping upon. He hears the shuffling of feet until his bed dips. 'why me, lord? why?'

The younger feels the older run his hands through his pastel orange locks and he turns to glare the other in the eyes. "let's have cereal."

There's a few seconds of silence before Jerome groans loudly and rolls over, back facing the other. 

"I know you didn't wake me up to eat cereal." 

He can hear the smile in the others voice before he even speaks. "Please Jerome-ah", Jeyou whines, dragging out the 'ah'. "I wanna eat cereal." He shakes the two boxes loudly as Jerome grunts. 

'you test me everyday lord, everyday' the other thinks as he pulls the covers over his head. "Jerome-ah! please, I wanna eat cereal!" the elder pouts, bouncing on the bed. Jerome quickly glares at him, pulling his head out of the blankets. 

"Hyung. It's 4 am."

"..."

"...Fine, now get out. You're making the bowls, though."

Jeyou bounces right off the bed, smiling as he leaves the room. Jerome watches silently before pushing himself up and sighing. Shoving off the blankets, he gets out of the bed and walks to the kitchen. 'he could of at least turned on the lights.' 

He rubs his hands against the wall to guide him to the barely lit room with sound. 

Jeyou is bounding around their kitchen with two bowls and a gallon of milk, pouring the milk into them. 

"I know you aren't putting the milk first."

The other looks up, a wide grin on his features. "And what of it? You're gonna eat it anyways, now sit!" He says as he pours the cereal into the bowls of milk. 

Jerome all but plops down into the seat as Jeyou places the bowl infront of him before sitting down in the next seat.

Jerome pokes the spoon around in the cereal, mixing it up before taking a bite. The other is devouring his bowl and Jerome stares at him for a bit. He then glances over at the clock on the stove.

'4:26 am', the blue number look back at him as he sighs and dips his spoon into the cereal again.

  
  


They eat in the dark silence, with nothing but the street lights filtering into the room. 

Jeyou is drinking the milk out of his bowl when the other asks him, "why did you really want me to eat cereal?" 

Jerome watches as the other chokes and places the now empty bowl on the table. The elder swallows and wipes his mouth before looking at the younger. 

"I just…I wanted a reason to be with you, that's all."

  
  


Oh.

  
  


Oh wow. That was unexpected. Jerome can feel the blush rising on his face before he can fully take in the words. The other is looking down, twirling the spoon in the bowl silently. His ears are red.

  
  


Jerome snickers, covering his mouth as he snorts. "Jerome-ah don't laugh at me!" And yep- he's pouting again. 

"I-" The younger uncovers his mouth, "I'm sorry hyung, you're just cute." Jeyou glares at the other and hits him with his spoon. "You could of just gotten in my bed hyung, you didn't have to wake me up."

"You'd let me sleep in your bed?"

He rolls his eyes. "Yes hyung, need I remind you, it's almost 5 am. Let's go sleep."

"Finish your cereal first."

"You finish it, you made it."

"Yeah, for you! Eat it!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for TOO. I'm still not the best writer but these two just...make my heart all fluttery. I hope you all enjoy!!! If you wanna scream you can follow my TOO twt @magnolia_bby


End file.
